Emerging systems and methods lack straight through computer processing for a variety of technological and/or computer driven processes to support both flexibility and global consistency, to standardize processes for an enhanced customer experience, and to reduce the need for IT support and other development resources. We have determined, however, that an organization's global footprint, economies of scale, and local expertise can all be leveraged for the benefit of computer service and/or resource users globally.
We have determined that a holistic view of the effectiveness of an overall computer system and process can allow the business/entity to use flexibility built into the account opening framework to make continuous improvements, and “champion/challenge” business processes to drive increased return for the business. We have developed a computer systems and computer implemented methods for collecting, reporting, and utilizing metrics.